The present invention relates generally to premium class aircraft passenger seating arrangements and seat privacy, and more particularly, to a seating arrangement including laterally adjacent columns of alternating fore and aft facing suites, wherein video monitors and partitions are moveable to selectively provide privacy between suites or to permit conferencing between laterally and longitudinally adjacent suites.
Premium passenger seating arrangements in aircraft can take the form of individual suites separated and defined by privacy walls and partitions. Such suites typically include a passenger living area outfitted with comfort, luxury and convenience features such as lie-flat adjustable seats, desks, advanced media and electronics, closets and various storage compartments, among other amenities.
With the development of passenger suites, there is a continuing effort to offer more and better features and amenities to passengers to further accommodate their needs and increase the level of luxury of such suites. There is also a continuing effort to arrange suites to maximize seating density in an aircraft, maximize the use of limited space in the suites, and maintain the perceived openness of the suites. While passengers have come to expect certain amenities, the inclusion of amenities comes with additional cost, weight, complexity and space requirements.
Therefore, to meet the expectations of passengers while maximizing the use of space and minimizing complexity, provided herein are novel passenger seating arrangements and amenity configurations wherein amenities are arranged to serve multiple functions.